


hit it! (fly so high that you reach your dreams)

by btsarmy (junhuixeveryone)



Series: crossovers [6]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTSVT, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Trainee Life, bang shihyuk may make an appearence?, bighit trainee!au, the auditions are coming around so i made this, why? nobody knows lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhuixeveryone/pseuds/btsarmy
Summary: lee chan is just a young kid who wants to dance; lee jihoon was forced into this whole thing (although he can’t deny that he somewhat likes it).kwon soonyoung is a total successful fanboy; wen junhui made it without fully understanding what he was getting into.and choi seungcheol? he’s a pretty special case.





	hit it! (fly so high that you reach your dreams)

_ lee jihoon & lee chan _

 

When it comes to Lee Jihoon and Lee Chan, they go way back, way, way back. They’re cousins, so Jihoon’s practically heard of Chan since the moment the kid was born (even though he was only 3 years old at the time) due to his aunt’s continuous calls to his mother. However, they were only really acquaintances for a long time- until Jihoon was 14, and Chan was 11. 

 

Chan’s mom had to go on some sort of business trip, so she left the small boy at her sister’s (a.k.a Jihoon’s mom) house. Jihoon still remembers that day for some reason, probably because it was the first time that he had actually liked a kid younger than him (to be honest, most of them were way too annoying, but then people his age could be pretty annoying too from time to time).

 

_ Jihoon’s sitting in the dining table, his pen lined up perfectly to quickly write this equation that he's looking at down to solve it- and that's when a sudden ring comes from the doorbell. The boy just opts to ignore it and continue working on his notes and homework, until his mom shouts from upstairs. “Jihoon-ah! That must be your aunt and your cousin, open it!” The 14 year old sighs as he puts down his pen, (luckily though, he had just finished everything that he had to do for homework) then starts slowly walking towards the door. Why are his cousin and his aunt here anyways? He takes in one more breath before he uses his awfully pale hand to unlock the door and twist the doorknob.  _

 

_ “Jihoonie~ Aw, my cute nephew!” Before he even has the chance to say hello to the both of them, his aunt has enveloped him in a hug, hugging him tightly like she hadn't just seen him somewhat recently ago. Her voice seems to be a bit more pitchy than usual, but other than that Jihoon notices no changes from the last time they saw each other. _

 

_ “Uh-” He begins to request to be let go, but it seems like she ready caught the hint and removes her arms from Jihoon’s side. Jihoon, then happy welcomes back regular and easy breathing. _

 

_ “Sorry, sorry.” The older lady laughs before spotting her sister who still has wet hair from her shower, and moves towards her instead. _

 

_ “We’re going to talk to each other for a bit before she leaves, you hangout with your cousin Channie, okay?” His mother calls out to him before her own sister decides to start blabbing about any new thing that happened to her, and Jihoon shows a sign of acknowledgement with a slight nod. He then focuses back on the somewhat fidgety younger boy in front of him, who seems to be focusing anywhere else than him. Jihoon wants to surrender and just leave this kid alone already since it seems like he'd prefer that, but he just tells the slightly shorter boy to follow him to his room. Chan answers out an okay, and they arrive at Jihoon’s room. _

 

_ Surprisingly, this kid is actually more bright than he thought. Not super talkative in the way that you'd just want to shut him up, but was talkative enough in the way that it was actually pretty interesting, and quite endearing (the younger will never know this, since Jihoon isn't the type to really praise people- if that was even considered a praise). Chan tells the elder all about how he wants to perform on a stage for so many people, how he wants to just perform with all his might and receive praise and just be satisfied with himself after all the hard work he puts in to make his dream come true works. Jihoon can't help but find that a very vivid dream for a 11 year old, but he supposes that's a good thing. He didn't really have a clue about what to do in the future as a 11 year old. _

 

_ After talking on about how his role model is Michael Jackson, and how much he’d love to be like him, Chan grins brightly as he decides to ask Jihoon what he wants to do in the future, wondering what path a hyung like Jihoon would want to take. Jihoon softly speaks about his own wants that were quite similar to the younger male’s dream- he dreamt of becoming an ace performer, someone who shined as brightly as popular idols like Super Junior, CNBLUE, Infinite and more do.. Chan says that he can relate to it, and they both laugh a little, finding it funny how they both have such similar dreams and were able to meet up like this.. _

 

_   
_ _ “We should accomplish these together!” Chan grins as he even thinks of the idea, and Jihoon gives him a small nod. _

 

_ “Maybe we should.” Jihoon smiles and a somewhat fond laugh comes out of his mouth as he lies down on his bed, looking at Chan who’s lying down on the makeshift bed next to Jihoon’s real bed. After a few seconds, his drowsiness draws over him and makes him fall asleep quickly. _

 

Jihoon gets woken out of his somewhat sad reminiscing mode by his phone suddenly ringing- and coincidently, it’s Chan. A weird coincidence, isn’t it? So, he picks up the call from Chan, only to hear the younger’s excited voice practically scream out at him.

 

“Calm down.. Why are you so excited?” Jihoon speaks to the younger in an unusually soft tone- but maybe it only seemed like that because the other’s voice was way too perky and different from his usual, more calm tone. His milky white hand holds his phone weakly as he waits for Chan to respond.

 

“Bighit’s holding auditions! You know, the company BTS is under!” Jihoon couldn’t help but chuckle at Chan’s happy voice as he talks about this, a grin appearing on Jihoon’s face, finding the other cute.

 

“Oh.. Are you planning on auditioning?” Jihoon’s voice remains calm as he taps the table in a pattern, quietly.

 

“Yeah! But.. actually, I wanted to ask you about something.” 

 

“What is it?”

 

“Could we.. uhm, audition together? I mean, I’ve always wanted to do this sort of thing with you since we were younger..” Chan awkwardly laughs a bit at the end, the boy becoming shy  just like his younger self would be.

 

Jihoon lets out the first of many sighs as his grin disappears by the time he speaks again. “Chan.. You should just do it by yourself.”

 

“But hyung.. Didn’t we promise that we’d follow our dreams together? Anyways, we’d make a great team. I could make the choreography, you could make the song and we both could sing and rap to it!”

 

“I’m not cut out for that, not anymore.. However, I could make the song for you, if you want me to. “

 

“You’re majoring in vocals or something like that, right? How are you not suited for this? I’d leave you alone hyung, but I know you’ll regret it. I can tell that you still want to perform.. so.. if you don’t audition with me, I won’t audition. You wouldn’t want me to lose a chance to follow my dream because of you, wouldn’t you?”

 

“Chan.. I.. Why are you being so stubborn? You’re practically forcing me up into a corner here. I don’t want to stop you from auditioning.”

 

“Just, please hyung? I’ll never ask of another favour from you, so please just this time.” Chan’s voice starts to fill with even more desperation, and the older hates it. He knows he won't be able to resist it, would never be the type who could fully shut others out when he wanted to despite Jihoon wanting that sort of skill so much.

 

“Fine. Just this one time..” Jihoon sighs slightly, already feeling like he’s going to regret this- but in the inside he knows he wouldn’t hate auditioning, even if he failed at it.. Giving his dream a chance isn’t something to regret, but was it even something that Jihoon should dream of anymore? He didn’t know- he was just confused. He’s sure he’ll be able to come up with an answer to that someday, even if it’s years ahead of now. Jihoon isn’t the type to ever leave anything unsolved forever, he definitely isn’t. However, the mentioned someday is not today though, so Jihoon tries to forget about the question and lets his head get run over by ideas for the new song instead.

 

Jihoon hears Chan’s excitement spike back up as the other tells him to send the instrumental of the song as soon as it's done so he could start choreographing a good dance to it, and Jihoon answers a quick okay before hanging up.

 

And that's how they start their journey of being idols, purely pursuing it because that's what they want to do in life. If only it was that simple, if only.

 

The two's journey goes quite smoothly after that, as in that they try hard and their best and make it into Bighit, but well, what happens after they've got in is a story to be told another day, isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> I know absolutely nothing about how BigHit is actually run, so please don't come and fight me or something like that. I am just doing my own interpretation about what sorts things could happen in a company!! Sorry for any disrespectences or anything that may seem off, again, I do not have full knowledge for this sort of things.


End file.
